Both My Broken Wings
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Rumbelle Au: Arabella French is the kind, loving, preacher's daughter. Sydney Gold is the drunken watch maker. They start to fall for each other, but can they survive in a town that wants nothing more than for them to be apart? Can she help him become a better man?
1. The One Who's Never There

**A/N Hey y'all! This is my first AU (Alternate Universe) Rumbelle (Or as I like to call it, GoldenBeauty) fanfic. So please be kind. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Enjoy, and Please R&R!**

Arabella French listened half-heartedly to her Fathers sermon. Trying to look around without the town gossips noticing, she scanned the room for the only person she knew she wouldn't find.

Sydney Gold.

He was the town drunk and everyone knew it. While almost every other man was off making a living for a wife and children, Sydney was at home drowning his sorrows in whiskey. For some reason, Belle (as she preferred to be called) couldn't stop thinking about him. Every night she got down on her knees and prayed for him. She wanted to invite him to church herself, but she could never gather the courage.

He often visited the bakery that she and her mother ran together and she knew what his favorite pastry was: apple turnovers with extra cinnamon and a cup of coffee, black.

He was always so kind and funny and made her heartbeat go nearly as fast as the mixer she used for preparing baked goods. Belle honestly felt bad for Sydney. Nearly everyone in the town despised him. Women turned away from him and the men wouldn't give him work. Belle was the only person in the whole town (small as it was)who offered him a kind smile and talked to him as if he were a normal person and not some sort of disease that had to be avoided at all costs.

She pushed open the door to the bakery and immediately went to the sink where a pile of dishes waited for her to wash them. She scrubbed vigorously and waited for her cell phone to ring. Her mother should call any minute, making some excuse for why Belle would have to run the bakery on her own today. The sign in front should really read "Arabella's Baked Goods" instead of "Martha's Bakery" since Belle always ended up doing the majority of the work.

Sure enough, her phone rang that familiar country song that she loved.

_Here we go with the excuses. _She thought as she dried her hands off on her jeans and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Belle, it's Ruby. You know that guy you have a massive crush on. The Scottish drunk?"

Belle was silent for a long time, a bit annoyed at how her best friend was talking about Sydney.

"I. do. _not. ha_ve. a. crush. on. him. Just FYI. Anyway, what about him?"

"Oh nothing. Just that he stopped by your house to see you."

Belle's heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"He...He did what?"

"Yeah. He wanted to ask you about something I guess. But your Dad told him that you were gone."

"He didn't tell him I was at the bakery?" She could almost see Ruby shrugging.

"Naw. He told him that you were gone and that it would be best if he found someone else to talk to."

First tears threatened to spill, but then Belle grew angry.

"Thanks Ruby. Can I call you later?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later."

She pulled the drain out of the sink, wiped her hands on a towel and went to turn the _We're Open! _Sign to _Sorry, we're closed._

She didn't care if they lost money. She needed to talk to her father right that instant and over the phone wouldn't suffice.

She ran the entire half mile to her home and nearly knocked the door down by beating on it so hard.

Martha opened the door with a surprised look on her face. "Arabella, what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at the bakery?" She drawled in her syrup-like southern accent.

She looked at her watch. "Closing time isn't for two hours."

Belle took a deep breath. "It was a slow day and I just felt like I should come home. Is Daddy here?"

"You just missed him." Her mother replied . "He'll be back in an hour or so."

Dejected, Belle decided to take a walk. She passed by the watchmaking shop that Sydney Gold owned, but rarely had open. Surprisingly, the light was on so she pushed open the door, hearing the ting of a bell as she did so.

Gold was so engrossed in his work that he didn't look up to see who was there. He stared intently at the watch, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose (which Belle found quite adorable) .

She cleared her throat and Gold looked up abruptly.

"Miss French, what brings you here?"

"I. Uhm. I heard that you stopped by my home to talk to me."

Gold colored a bit. "Ah yes." He said. "It was nothing, really."

"But your father told you I came by? The way he acted it seemed that he-"

"No." Belle said, cutting him off. "My father didn't tell me you came."

He nodded understandingly and sighed. "I figured as much. Can't have the drunkard talking to the preachers daughter, now can we?"

Belle's eyes watered but she forced herself not to cry in front of him. _Don't embarrass yourself. _She thought.

Straightening her shoulders, she asked in a stronger voice, "So, what did you come to see me about?"

His eyes darted back and forth around the room. Finally they rested on hers.

"I. Um. Well, I noticed that the watch you were wearing a few weeks ago at the bakery, it was broken. It was a rather nice watch and deserves to be fixed. And frankly I need the business."

Belle was silent for a few minutes, distracted by the fact that this was the most he had ever talked to her, and the delicious sound of his Scottish accent.

"Oh yes. My...watch. I'll bring it in tomorrow. Does that work for you?" She said, knowing all too well that she _never _wore anything from her fingertips to her wrist because her hands were in dough all day, but she did have watches and would just bring one of those in.

_He must have been mistaken. _She thought. _He must have only thought he saw me wearing a watch. _

She collected herself and bid him goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, before she left.

"Tomorrow sounds lovely."

Was she dreaming, or did he almost look excited about seeing her again? She smiled sweetly and left his shop, resisting the urge to skip all the way home.

She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran smack into one of the ladies who ran the salon across the street.

"Well bless my heart, if it isn't Pastor French's daughter. Excuse me for asking, but were you just leaving Gold's Watch Repair?"

"Y-Yes." Belle stuttered. "Because I have a watch...that needs repair." She hated how guilty she sounded.

The woman nodded. "Well you best be getting home, Honey. I'll see you on Wednesday for mid-week service."

Belle's heart was not as light as it was five minutes ago. She walked slowly all the way home, dreading having to confront her father about not telling her about her..._Ahem_. Visitor.


	2. The Broken Watch

**A/N Okay, here is chapter two. This is really quick for an update, but I got such good reviews I was so inspired and then BOOM! Chapter two was born.****  
**

** Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

Belle closed her eyes and counted to ten before she knocked on the door.

When she did, it was her mother who opened it, and her disapproving look said enough.

"Where have you been?" She asked, placing her hand on her ample hip.

"I took a walk." Belle replied. "And may I remind you that I am twenty five years old?"

Martha rubbed her temples. "Yes." She said. "I know that you are twenty five. But you live under my roof. And your father and I have set rules for our household."

Belle winced as she was once again reminded that she still lived with her parents. After splitting with her fiance Gordon, she had decided to move back in with her parents. Not a day passed by in which her mother did not remind her of this fact.

"Mom... can you just let me in?"

Martha said nothing, but moved aside so Belle could enter. She looked around and saw that the dinner dishes had already been cleared away. Her stomach clenched when she was reminded of the food she had missed.

As if reading her mind her mother said, "There's a plate in the kitchen for you. Your daddy is in there too. He wants to talk to you and he's had a hard day, so please don't be rude and rebellious."

_I love how she talks to me like I'm a thirteen year old girl. _Belle thought. But she didn't complain because she was starved and the smells wafting from the kitchen made her mouth water.

Her father was seated at the kitchen table reading the Sunday newspaper that he hadn't had time to read that morning because they were in a rush to get to church.

She cleared her throat and sat down in the chair across from him, setting her plate of chicken and mashed potatoes down in front of her. She took a fork full and was about to begin eating when her father set down his paper.

He did not look amused.

"Baby Doll, you didn't show up for dinner." He stated. "And you didn't do your mother the courtesy of telling her that you wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry Dad," She apologized. "I took a walk and lost track of time."

He smiled and reached over the table to pat her hand. "I understand Sweetheart." He said.

"And I respect the fact that you are a grown woman. But please, next time you decide to take a `walk' make sure you inform your mother and I about it."

Belle almost laughed out loud. In the same breath he told her she was a grown woman and then he made parental boundaries.

She spooned in the last of her mashed potatoes and drank the last swallow of her diet coke. She stood up and handwashed her dishes and then walked up the stairs to her room to brush her teeth and get ready to go to bed. She walked into her bathroom and began brushing her teeth. After throwing on a pair of old ratty pajamas, she padded down the stairs in her favorite slippers and plopped down on the couch with her latest read.

Her mother entered with a cup of tea and handed it to Belle.

"Listen Arabella," Her mother began, "I'm sorry for how bad things have been lately. Your father is just upset about having the bakery open on Sundays and about you breaking off your engagement. Your father and I... well, we think you and Gordon should have stayed together."

"But I didn't love him, Mom. I know maybe to you and Dad it was a match made in heaven, but to me it wasn't. I didn't love him and I know he didn't love me."

Martha reached for her daughters hand. "Couldn't you have learned to love him?"

Honestly Belle didn't know. She had no idea what that kind of love felt like, but she knew that she and Gordon didn't share it.

"I don't know Mom. Is love something you can just...learn? How did you feel when you met dad? Wouldn't I just _know_ when I found the one?"

Her mother got frustrated like she always did when faced with a question she couldn't answer. The look on her face reminded Belle of when she used to ask her mother for help with trigonometry.

Belle took a sip of her earl grey tea and waited for Martha to say something.

"I'm just afraid that you'll never find anyone." She said quietly.

"Oh mom!" Belle laughed, pulling her mother into her arms for an embrace.

"I'll find someone someday." Secretly she was thinking of Sydney, but she shut the thought out of her mind as soon as it came. They would never work together. She shook his image our of her head and focused on reassuring her mother that she wouldn't be a spinster.

After a few more minutes of talking with her mom, she decided to go up to bed and read.

She kissed her mother goodnight and called a goodnight down to her father in the basement, and then headed up stairs to bed.

The next morning she got up at six thirty and took a steamy hot shower, then went downstairs to where her Mother was preparing breakfast. She poured a cup of coffee for herself and for her father and then helped her mother finish up breakfast.

When breakfast was over and all the dishes were washed she headed over to the bakery where she handle customers and baked more pasteries .

At five o'clock she she closed up and went in the bathroom to apply an extra layer of mascara and lipgloss. Not that she wanted to look good for a certain somebody or anything. She just did it for...fun.

Double-checking to make sure that the watch was in her purse she walked down to Gold's Watch Repair. She had picked a good one. This watch had a broken band, the screen was cracked and she figured something was wrong with the cogs or something because it didn't work.

She pushed open the door and heard the ting of the bell that she was starting to become familiar with.

"Ah Miss French, good to see you remembered to bring in your watch." Sydney said, standing up from the table of broken watches he was working with.

"How could I forget?" She replied with a smile.

He gently took the watch from her hands and inspected it over his glasses. _Still adorable! _Belle thought.

"Hmm..." Sydney said. "This watch has been through some major abuse. I daresay that your license to have watches should be confiscated, Dearie."

She laughed at his joke and tried to stop her heart from fluttering at the way he had called her Dearie.

"I didn't take very good care of it, did I?" She laughed. "I'll be kinder to it, I promise. Just fix him up best you can, Doc."

Was that a smile she saw on his face? A smile was an unusual feat for Sydney Q. Gold.

"I can fix it. But it'll take a few days. Come back Wednesday night and I should have it fixed."

Belle beamed at him. "Thank you. I'll see you Wednesday."

She tried to calm herself down and pretended that she was not _severely _anticipating their next meeting.

"Oh, and Miss French?"

"Belle." She corrected him.

"Oh yes, Belle. I just wanted to tell you that you look...stunning."

There were those butterflies again, and those butterflies had a mind of their own. Because there is no way that Belle was controlling her next actions. She walked over to where Gold was sitting, bent down and kissed his cheek. And then she was gone.


	3. Something You Can't Learn

**A/N another quick update, but the wonderful reviews I received gave me much inspiration. Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Hope you enjoy! Pleases read and review :) **

Wednesday came slowly, but finally it was there. Arabella packed some mini apple pies that she had baked, to thank Mr. Gold for fixing her watch. (Along with payment, of course!)

Pushing the door open, she saw that Sydney wasn't out front. "Mr. Gold?" She called, nervous about seeing him again after that kiss-on-the-cheek episode.

"Just a minute!" Came the reply from the back of the store. A few moments later a disheveled Gold stepped out to greet her.

"Miss French, lovely to see you. Your watch is all fixed up." He said, handing it to her.

He was close to her, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

She waited for a few moments. Did he expect her to leave?

"I..uh. I brought you something. To thank you for working on my watch. She held out the little white box with the pink lace around the "Martha's bakery" logo.

"Thank you." He said, taking the box with a warm smile. He opened it up and his smile grew wider.

"Well I feel like a valued customer. You remembered that apple pie is my favorite."

Belle blushed deeply and shifted from foot to foot, hoping he didn't find it creepy that she remembered. But he looked happy so her nerves calmed down a bit.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go, would you like to share these with me? I think I would have a hard time eating all four by myself, even if they are mini." He said with a wink.

"Sure." She replied, taking a seat next to him at his watch bench. He took the pies out of the box and set them on napkins she had placed in with the pies.

"So," Belle began, taking a bite of her pie. "How did you get into watch making?"

He swallowed his bite of pie before speaking, and replied to her question in an accent that was even more delicious than her pasteries.

"When I was in my early twenties I had a hard time keeping a job. But one day I happened upon "Rick's Tick Tock Shop". He took me under his wing and taught me the trade. Eventually I opened my own Watch Shop. So what about you Belle? How did you begin running your mother's bakery?"

Belle laughed. "I don't officially run it, but technically I do. Mom always has something better to do, and I really love baking, so it isn't a problem. I just wish..."

She trailed off and looked away.

"You just wish what?" Sydney asked gently.

"Well, it would be nice if she would change the name of the bakery from her name to mine. People are used to seeing me there anyway and I think it might bring in more business. Things have been so bad lately that we started keeping the bakery open on the Sabbath and that really just breaks my father's heart."

"Have you talked to your mother about your ideas?"

"I've hinted around but never went out and really just said it."

"You have to fight for what you want. If you don't, you'll never get it."

Belle sighed. She knew that he was right. "I really don't want to hurt her feelings though. She is very sensitive and she'll probably be hurt and angry."

"Do it with kindness." Sydney said with a reassuring smile. "Be loving in your approach and don't beat around the bush. Just tell her straight what it is that you want."

"Thank you so much . Your advice means so much." She said extending her hand.

He took it in both of his and shook vigorously. "Make sure to tell me how things turn out. I better be the first to know." He winked.

"I promise." She laughed. "I'll probably talk to her about it tonight."

"Well that won't do at all, now will it?" Gold said "I want to know right away what she says and I won't be at work that late."

He rummaged around in a drawer for a minute and produced a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here." He said, handing her the piece of paper. "It's my number."

Belle smiled. "Okay. I'll call you right after I talk to her."

With a burst of confidence Belle left Gold's Watch Repair, ready to talk to her mother.

When she got home, she was greeted by a hurried kiss and instructions to start cleaning and getting the guest room ready : her grandparents were coming.

Belle felt a slight sense of panic. It's not that she didn't love her grandparents, because she did. But they had _big _personalities and opinions. Especially her grandpa.

She tried to talk to her mom about the bakery while they were spreading the quilt on the guest bed, but Martha was too distracted.

"I'm sorry honey." She said, smoothing out the green and pink blanket they had just put on the queen size bed.

"I'm so busy thinking about Clark and Charlotte coming...I didn't hear a word you said Honey-Bunches. Can we talk tonight?"

Belle smiled sweetly at her mother. "Sure thing Mom." She said.

"Arabelle!" Her grandma exclaimed, opening her arms wide for a hug.

"It's good to see you Grandma." Belle said, and then reached over to give her grandfather a bear hug.

"It sure is convenient, you living with your parents. We don't have to drive any extra distance to see you." He said. Belle blushed and said nothing.

That night at dinner Belle gathered some courage and spoke. "So Pappy, how long are you and Mamaw planning on staying?"

Her grandfather set down his coke and smiled. "Prob'ly 'bout nigh a month."

Belle choked on her green beans. Had she heard correctly? A _month?_

"Yeah Mamaw and I are renovating the kitchen. Just some minor stuff but it's gonna take a while."

Belle sighed heavily and sat back in her chair. She decided she was just going to listen to the conversation and not be a part of it.

"So Martha, how are things going with the bakery?" Charlotte asked.

"Not too shabby. It's a lot to handle sometimes."

She didn't even mention Arabella's taking care of everything. She took all of the credit for herself. That's when Belle's father interjected.

"Arabella does a lot of work for us at the bakery. She's become quite the baker and I'm very proud of her."

Clark slapped his back and said with a laugh, "Ah Mo my boy. Always making it seem like your wife does nothing ."

"That's not it at all Dad. I was only making sure that you understood how much of a help Arabella is."

Clark didn't look convinced.

Later that night Belle decided to forgo family movie night and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Picking up her cell phone, she punched in Sydney's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr, Gold...It's uh. It's Belle."

"Oh Belle. I'm glad you didn't forget about me. So how did things go with your mother?"

"They didn't." She sighed. "My grandparents came to stay with us so I've had no time to talk to her. And they're staying for an entire month. I love my grandparents but to them I am a giant failure. In their eyes I should be married with two kids already. I'm pretty sure they still haven't forgiven me about Gordon."

"Gordon?" Gold asked.

Belle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and reclined on her bed.

"Gordon was a boyfriend of mine. He's the son of one of my father's good friends. Another preacher. He proposed to me and in a panic I said yes, but broke off the engagement a week later. I just didn't...feel anything for him."

"I wish I had been that smart." Gold said quietly.

She waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"What happened?" She asked finally.

There was a long silence. After a minute Gold spoke.

"It's a long story."

"Hey, no fair!" Belle cried. "I told you my story, it's basically a rule that you have to tell me yours."

He laughed. "I suppose so. But as I said, it's a long story."

"Okay so let's compromise." Belle said. "Meet me at the bakery tomorrow at five thirty. I'll have closed down by then and we can talk."

"Deal."

They talked for a few minutes more and then said goodbye. With a wide smile on her face she walked downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Before she even made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs she was met by her grandmother.

"Who was that dear?"

"No one."

And that was the end of the conversation. She got her cup of tea made, and then hurried back up to her room.

The next day after she had closed up the bakery she made a cup of coffee and set out two slices of chocolate pie on pretty turquoise colored plates. She didn't have to wait long before Gold arrived. When he sat down she poured the coffee and added cream and sugar to hers, but nothing to his. When she set it in front of him, he smiled.

"You remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"Remembered that I take my coffee black."

"I have a good memory. And _you, _my friend, are stalling."

"You caught me." He sighed in mock resignation.

"Okay. When I was twenty-three years old I met this woman...well, girl really. Her name was Milana. She was about to get sent back to the country of her birth. She begged me to do something to help because she couldn't- wouldn't go back. So we were engaged. She started having second thoughts before the wedding and I...I should have been smart enough to call it off. But I was not, and went on with the wedding." He took in a deep breath.

"Two years later she gave me a son, Bailey. She stayed married to me until our son was four.. and then one day, I came home and she was gone. She took my son with her. She left no note, no explanation. I was oblivious to everything. In fact, I thought we might actually learn to love each other. But I suppose that love isn't something you can learn, is it?"

Belle's eyes widened. "My mother and I were talking about that a while ago. She asked me if I couldn't just marry Gordon and maybe we would learn to love each other, but I told her that I didn't think that love was something you learn. When you find the one don't you just-"

"Know." The both said at the same time.

There was a period of silence where both of them got a bit red in the face.

"I miss my son so much. I haven't seen him since he was four years old." Gold said. Belle could tell that the loss of his son was still an open wound.

"How old is your son now?"

Gold looked embarrassed. "Well, he's probably just a bit younger than you are Dearie."

Belle thought about it for a second. So Gold was fifty. Exactly twenty-five years older than her. But somehow, it didn't matter. She liked him. Wanted to get to know him better.

_I feel like we're becoming friends. _She thought.

They ended up talking and laughing for hours until Belle looked at her watch.

"What? It's 10:00? My parents are going to freak out because I didn't even tell them I was going out."

Gold laughed. "Well, call me later tonight so I know you survived."

"Will do."

When she got home she was met by both her parents and grandparents.

"Oh honey I was worried about you." Her mother cried, throwing her arms around her.

"Martha, I told you she was fine. She's a grown woman." Her father said.

Her grandma hugged her and her grandfather gave her a stony glare. "No one thinks to ask where she's been?"

"No." Mo replied. "Because she is a _grown _woman."

"I'm going to bed now." Belle stated. "But first I'm getting me a cup of tea."

"Don't you at least want to know who she was out with? And does she know that-"

Belle left the room before she heard what her grandmother was saying.

She walked into the kitchen and put the teapot on to boil. While she waited for it to whistle, she called Gold.

"Hey Sydney."

"Belle, I'm glad you're alive."

Belle laughed. "Me too. Everyone except for my father has been questioning me like I'm on America's Most Wanted."

Now it was Gold's turn to laugh. "Well, I'm glad that you aren't being tortured, and I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed talking with you today. Immensely."

"I liked talking to you too. We got a long great. I'm really glad you agreed to meet with me. And I'm sorry I was so straight-forward about your wife. I should have been more conscience of your feelings."

"Have I taught you nothing? I want you to be straight forward. I was very proud of you when you asked me that."

The teapot whistled so Belle got off of the phone, promising they would talk to each other the next day.

Early in the morning Ruby called Belle wanting to hear every little detail of her "date" with Sydney, but before Belle could tell her anything Charlotte came and tapped on her shoulder.

"Can you hang on a second?"

"Of course." Ruby replied.

She turned to look at her grandma, but she wasn't alone. Next to her mamaw, stood Gordon.


	4. One Thousand Dancing Flames

**A/N here is the newest chapter. Thank you to all of you who read and took the time to review. You have no idea how inspiring it is to me. So thank you again!**

**Please enjoy, read and review! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

**-Moxie **

Belle let the phone clatter to the floor.

"Gordon?" She wanted to very rudely ask why in the world he was standing in her home, but instead said, "What brings you here?"

"I came to visit my Aunt Lori Anne and decided to drop in. It's good to see you Belle."

He reached over and hugged her. She wriggled out of his embrace as politely as she could thinking _Oh goodness...this is bad. _

"Come on outside you two." Charlotte said, "Pappy and Mo are grilling and I'm making my famous lemonade.

Belle didn't understand why they were acting like it was summer. It wasn't even the first of spring and `spring' in Maine just means muddy winter. It's almost as cold as winter, but with more mud to trek through and just a little less snow.

"Uh. I'm uh. I'm sorry guys." Belle began when she got outside, "But I already have plans."

"Aw come on now Darlin' Said her grandpa in his southern drawl. "You can't cancel your plans just this once? We have a guest over."

"I'm sorry Pappy. But I made a commitment and I plan to keep it." Belle replied, giving her grandfather a hug and turning to leave. Every member of her family tried to convince her to stay, even her father. Finally Gordon spoke up.

"I'll be in town for the whole week. Maybe we can do this again, when Belle doesn't have plans."

Belle left first and Gordon followed her.

"Please God," She prayed silently. "Show me how to treat him with kindness."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"I've missed you so much Belle. I...I honestly haven't been able to get over the way that things ended between us."

"I know it was hard Gordon. It was hard for me to do that to you but I just-"

Gordon cut her off. "I still love you Belle. You are so beautiful and would make such a wonderful wife. You would love going all over the world with me on my mission trips. Do you think that you...would reconsider our engagement?' Somehow in the middle of his sentence he had grabbed a hold of her hand. She gently removed it before she spoke.

'Gordon...I'm so, so sorry. You are a good guy and will make some girl a wonderful husband one day, but not me. I'm sorry but I don't love you and I'm not cut out for a life of constant travel."

"Oh Belle." He sighed, running his hand through his raven hair. "I know that you could learn to love me."

"I can't." She said tearfully. "And I think it would be best if you didn't come visit again."

She turned away from him and walked over to Ruby's. But instead of leaving behind a brokenhearted, dejected man, she left behind an angry one who was determined to win her over.

That night when she got home from a hilarious time with out-going Ruby (Who asked her about a zillion questions about Sydney. Some normal like "Was he funny?" And then there were the weird ones like, "Does he really smell like Scotland?" And "Did you spend all the time kissing, or some of it talking too?" At this Belle had rolled her eyes and answered "All of it was spent talking, Einstein.) Belle was exhausted.

In a rush to get away from Gordon she had left her cell at home, so when she got there she checked it and found that she had a message from Sydney.

"UH, Hello Belle. It's me... call me back when you have a free moment."

She was too tired to call him back that night so she called him the next morning when she was about to have her breakfast. As she walked down the stairs she dialed his number and sat at the island with a vanilla scone and up of tea.

He answered the phone and they talked for a moment before he said he had to go and hung up.

It had sounded like he wanted to tell her something before he had hung up so quickly, but she decided that if it was really important he would call her back and tell her.

"Arabella! Come here please" Charlotte yelled from the front door. Belle rushed to her grandmother who was toting in duffel bags of stuff.

"Oh Grandma." Belle sighed. "I thought that after the bag full of purple owl pot holders, you were done bringing things into our house."

Her grandmother beamed and said, "These things aren't for me." Now be a good girl and run them upstairs to your mother's sewing room."

Belle obliged without grumbling but she hoped that her grandparents wouldn't be staying with them much longer. She didn't know how much more animal shaped household items their house could actually _hold_.

While Belle sat on the couch watching re-runs of BBC's Sherlock, there was a knock on the door.

_Someone else can get it_. She thought.

That was a mistake.

Belle's Pappy answered the door. Belle had no idea who was there, but she heard the door slam and a few minutes later the knocking continued. Belle sighed heavily and got up to answer the door . It was probably the avon lady again.

Belle opened the door, and who stood there but Sydney.

"Your Grandpa isn't too fond of me, eh?" He said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry about him. I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"Oh yes I did." Clark interrupted, appearing out from the kitchen where he had been standing. "What business do you have here?" He asked Sydney, moving Belle out of the way.

"I came here to see Belle." Sydney replied. He would not be intimidated by this man. He wasn't a seventeen year old boy, he was a grown man and was coming to see a grown woman. They could make their own choices.

"Belle and I have an..._appointment_." That's when Belle remembered. She and Sydney had plans to go to Molly's diner for lunch. She had completely forgotten their plans.

Belle pushed past her grandfather and took Sydney's outstretched hand. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when their hands touched. She didn't care about the horrified look on her grandfather's face, or the fact that the moment she left the news would have spread to her entire family.

He drove them out to Molly's, talking all the way. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled a little more like whiskey than normal.

She felt more comfortable with him now, more comfortable than she felt with most people.

"Sydney, is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

She just gave him a knowing glance and he sighed. "Today is the day Belle. The day I lost my son."

He looked over at her and saw the tears glistening between her cinnamon lashes.

He pulled the car to a stop in front of Molly's and sat back in the drivers seat. She reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sydney. So, so sorry." She whispered, leaning over and laying her head on his shoulder.

He reached down and lifted her face to his. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers. It was her first kiss and the sensation was unbelievable; like one thousand dancing flames were touching her lips.

"I'm sorry Belle. I don't know what came over me."

Belle barely heard what he said. Her vision seemed clouded and her mind was off somewhere else. When she realized he was apologizing she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Don't apologize ! Unless you didn't mean it. Then you can apologize, but if you didn't then I don't want you to... regret it or anything. I mean I..." She was interrupted by another kiss.

"I don't regret it in the least."

There were a few more kisses, and then he opened the car door for her and took her inside the diner.

They sat down in the red leather booths and ordered hamburgers and iced tea.

"So what do we call what we are?" Belle asked when their food was almost all gone.

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked, taking a bite of his juicy burger.

"Are we...dating. Or just friends. Or what?" Belle asked quietly, feeling the blush creeping up her cheeks, not sure if she should have asked that question.

"I would like that. The, uh dating idea." He laughed. "I never thought at this age I would be `dating'. But I very much enjoy your company Belle. And I am not too fond of the idea of sharing you with any other man."

"You don't have to worry about that." Belle said. "I've never met a man quite like you. And I'm not fond of the idea of sharing you with other women."

"Yeah right." He scoffed. "Everyone in this town have shunned me. Except for you. You're...different than them. But it's a good kind of different. A special kind. The kind that only comes around every once in a while. And any man who finds a woman like that would be crazy to let her go."

"It's not right, the way they treat you, I mean. We are supposed to love people like Jesus does, but they turn away from you, and other people in the town they don't approve of. Like my friend Ruby."

"By the looks of it," Gold said, "You're the only one going by the book."

Sydney took her home and walked with her up to the front door. It was close to dark now, they had stayed out longer than they had anticipated.

"I'll see you soon Belle." He said, and kissed her goodbye on the front porch, just like in all of the romantic movies that she adored.

She walked inside with a dreamy look on her face, but it disappeared when she was met by her parents.

"Please tell me I didn't see what I think I just saw." Her father said quietly, covering his eyes with his hand like he did when he had a headache.

"That depends upon what you think it is that you saw."

"You. Kissing. Mr. Gold."

Belle smiled a little dreamily, but her family didn't notice.

"Yes, you saw what you thought you did." She said.

Martha burst into tears. "Oh my poor baby. Please Belle no. Not Gold. Anybody but him. I'll stop pushing for Gordon now. Just please stop rebelling by being with him."

"Mom!" Belle exclaimed. "I am not a fourteen year old girl who's dating a biker or something to rebel. I'm with Sydney because I enjoy being around him. He's sweet and funny and good looking and-"

"Twice your age, maybe more." Her grandmother said, from behind.

Belle whirled around.

"I don't know why you have a problem with him. What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing Belle." Her father said. "We just don't think that's a wise choice is all."

She was done with the conversation. She started walking up the stairs to her room, but was met halfway by Gordon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not caring about politeness at the moment.

"I came down to see what all the commotion was. Hey, Mrs. F, your sewing room works great for a guest room."

_Please God. No. Just...no._

"Mom is Gordon...staying with us?"

Her mom smiled up the staircase at her.

"Oh. Why I believe I forgot to tell you." Her mom laughed. "Well isn't this just a swell surprise!"

"No Mom, it most definitely is _not_." She practically ran up the stairs and into her room, but Gordon followed her.

"So what was all the commotion down there?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You weren't talking about me were you?" He winked.

"No. We were talking about the fact that my entire family was spying on me and saw me kissing Sydney Gold."

Belle knew she shouldn't have said anything, but something came over her. Maybe she wanted to make Gordon jealous, but either way, telling him was a mistake.

"Aw come on Belle." He laughed. "You seriously thought I'd fall for that? No sane woman would go _near_the old drunk."

"Well I must be pretty insane then." Belle stated.

His smile disappeared completely.

"No Belle. Come on. He's a no good drunkard who wastes his life and money on whiskey and gambling at card games. He isn't ashamed of it either. So cocky and proud about his skills."

"Wait a second." Belle said. "How would you know how he acts when he plays cards?"

Suddenly she knew. "You gamble!"

The silence told her that her assumptions were correct.

"I can't believe you!" She scoffed. "Going around condemning Sydney when you're no better. Maybe even worse."

"Worse? How am I worse?"

"Sydney doesn't go around pretending to be someone he's not." She said, and pushed Gordon aside and going into her room, locking the door behind her.

Her mother came knocking and Belle opened the door.

"Listen Honey," She said.

"I have to give you an ultimatum. Break things off with Sydney, or you can no longer live in our home."

After her mother left she laid on her bed and called Sydney, crying.

"Please come and get me." She cried.

"I'll be right there, what's the matter Sweetheart?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."


	5. Hummingbird in the Library

**A/N Thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers! I really appreciate your support. Sorry if the formatting is weird, I'm using a different device. **

**Please R&R, and ENJOY, of course!**

**-Moxie**

Gold pulled into her driveway in his old beat up Chevy. The radio was on the classical station and Beethoven's 5th symphony was streaming from the speakers. He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for her to come out.  
Belle threw a few clothes into a bag and grabbed her cell phone. She wiped her eyes and stiffened her upper lip.

"Don't cry." She whispered to herself.

"Just wait a few more minutes until you get to Sydney's car."

She brushed wordlessly past her family members (and Gordon) and ran out to Sydney's car. She climbed in the passenger seat and began to cry which embarrassed her a bit but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Belle, what's the matter?" Gold asked, reaching out to touch the crying woman next to him.

"The things they said were terrible."

"About me?"  
"Yes."

He sighed. "Oh Sweetheart, that's to be expected. I suppose I should have warned you about that."

Belle took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke.  
"It isn't fair though. They way they treat you, and the way that they treat me for being with you."

"They're treating you badly?" Gold asked, sitting up in an alarmed fashion, and Belle could tell that he was protective over her.  
"It's not that bad." She said.

"Belle. Tell me." His voice took on a stern tone that she hadn't heard from him before.

Belle bit her tongue. She didn't want to hurt him by telling him the unfair things people had done to her, and the mean spirited things they said about him, but she knew she had to tell him.

"The only one of my 'friends' who will speak to me is Ruby, my mother begged me to be with anyone but you, and Gordon said you were a no good drunk who gambled away his life."

She began to tear up again.  
"Oh he's just a sore loser is all." Sydney said, placing his hand on her cheek.  
"First he lost to me at cards, and then he lost you to me. I would most likely say some mean things too."

Belle couldn't help but laugh a little.  
She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She could see light flickering in the windows of her house and she knew that her parents and grandparents were watching them.  
She sat up. "Let's go."

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you? Just until tomorrow when I can get to Ruby's?"  
"Whatever you'd like Sweetheart."  
She loved how he called her sweetheart. Everyone else was 'dearie' ( not meant in an endearing way), but she was his sweetheart.

When they got to his home Belle almost wanted to ask him to just bring her to Ruby's right now, because what she saw intimidated her too much.  
His home was gigantic. A beautiful home that was so large that it may have been a mansion.

He opened her car door and led her up the front steps where he unlocked the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"It's gorgeous." She breathed.

"Why thank you." He said. "Now if you'd like, I think I'll go inthe kitchen and start some tea, and you can wait for me in my library."

"You have a library?"

"Let me show you." He linked her arm in his and led her up the stairs to the most wonderful room she had ever seen. It was rather large with mahogany bookshelves lining every wall. The ceilings were quite high and a ladder was needed to reach the books at the top of the shelves.

There were four lovely red chairs, two on each side of the room and they sat by gorgeous fireplaces.  
"It's so...so beautiful."

"You enjoy." Sydney said, kissing the top of her head gently. "I'll make the tea and be back in a moment."

Belle hardly knew he was gone. She flitted around the room like a hummingbird who just drank a red bull, brushing her hands over shelves full of books, climbing up the ladders and looking at the books on the top. Finally she brought out a gorgeous vintage version of Grimm's Fairytales and settled in the huge comfortable chair by the unlit fireplace.

As soon as she sat down, Gold came in with a tray of tea.  
"Would you like a fire built in the fireplace?" He asked, setting the tray down on the small wooden table next to her chair.  
"Oh yes, very much so." Belle replied.  
He began building a fire in the fireplace.  
"So, what book have you chosen to read?" He asked, stoking the newly made fire.

"Grimm's Fairytales." She replied, holding up the worn blue book with the golden script on the front.

Sydney smiled. "One of my favorites. You have good taste."  
He stopped stoking the fire and came to sit with her. The chair was large, large enough for two, so she scooted over to accommodate him.  
Sydney placed his hand over Belles. "Would you mind reading something out loud?"

"I would love to."

She began to read the story of Cinderella, and when they were finished with that she read Beauty and the Beast. When she was done she closed the book and moved closer to Sydney. He wrapped his arms around her and she relished in the warmth. Laying her head on his shoulder she nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed in the warm woodsy scent that he had. It was a mixture of leather, pine, and tobacco.

This was how she wished to stay forever. In his arms, alone by the fire with a good book. Spending every waking moment together protecting each other from those who look down upon and condemn them. No meddling family or ex fiancés, just her and the man she loved.

Belle almost bolted upright but she was so comfortable she didn't.  
She realized now what it felt like to love someone.  
She realized that she loved Sydney.  
Her heart seemed to expand in her chest.

Oh I love him. I do. But how do I tell him?  
She lifted her face to his and kissed his lips softy. And then, even though she didn't mean for it to then, the words slipped out.  
"I love you."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
"Oh my beautiful Arabella. I love you too." He kissed her again, very soft and sweet.

When they broke apart he began to speak, wanting to warn her about the worries he had been having, but deciding instead to wait for another time. He kissed her again and then stood.

"I will show you where you'll be sleeping tonight."  
She sighed with relief. She had hoped he wouldn't expect her to share his bed, and he didn't. Because he understood her boundaries and morals, and he had accepted them.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
He then took her hand and led her to her guest room.  
One more kiss goodnight, then Gold closed her door behind him.  
She crawled underneath the thick royal blue blanket and tried to sleep even though her mind was racing.

Eventually she dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.  
She awoke to the tantalizing smell of bacon and waffles. Yawning and stretching she got up and found her way to the kitchen where Sydney was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Love. How'd you sleep?" He asked, flipping a piece of crispy bacon over.  
"I slept pretty soundly." She smiled.

Gold walked over to his cupboards where he produced two plates and cups and dished up their food. After pouring two large glasses of orange juice, he set the dishes on the table.

"I know you have to go to work," he said. "But I thought it would be nice to share breakfast together."  
"It's very nice Sydney, thank you."

After they ate she gathered all her things and put them in the car. Sydney came out to say goodbye and she hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you so much. For everything." She whispered.

"It was no strenuous effort on my part." He replied with a chuckle.  
Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek, and then drove off to work.


	6. Blueberry Muffins and Bail

**A/N thank you all for reviewing. It means so much!**

"A little pinch of brown sugar, mix in the blueberries and... Voila!"

Belle said in a sing-song voice as she finished preparing the last of the blueberry muffin mix. It was not like any other muffin out there, she had spent weeks developing the recipe, and finally she had it perfect.

The smell of the muffins baking was so tantalizing, she couldn't wait to put them out on display so other could enjoy the decadent delicacy. The phone rang, so she wiped her hands on her apron and went to fetch it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Sheriff Swan speaking. Is this Arabella French?"

"Yes." "Hold on one moment." The phone clattered around for a moment, then someone else came on the phone.

"Belle?" It was Sydney.

"Hey Sydney. What are you doing with the Sheriff?"

"That's...uh. Why I'm calling. I seem to have gotten myself in a bit of a sticky situation."

Belle had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be good. She sat down on the counter, letting her legs dangle over the sides.

"What happened?" She could hear him sighing.

"Gordon came over this morning, looking for you. He was saying all sorts of stupid, juvenile things so I just ignored him, but then he threw a few punches. Lets just say that I returned his actions with more vigor and uh...both of us landed in jail."

Belle rubbed her temples. "Oh goodness." She said. "I'll be right there. How much is bail?" He told her what it was for him and what it was for Gordon.

She took some time getting the money, but eventually everything was sorted out. She got to the jail and was let in by Sheriff Swan, a pretty blonde woman in a tight red jacket, who seemed a little gruff but was especially nice to Belle.

"You have some relation to Mr. Gold?" She asked when getting the paperwork ready.

"Daughter? Niece?"

Belle blushed deeply. She knew she was young enough to be his daughter, but the thought still made her uncomfortable.

"No." She said quietly. "We're. Uh. Together."

The blonde smiled. "Sorry. I'm glad he has someone like you. Us girls are good at straightening out men like that. You should have seen the shambles my boyfriend Nick was in before we were together."

Belle smiled and instantly felt a little more comfortable with the sheriff.

"The names Emily. Emily Swan." The blonde said, extending her hand.

"Arabella French. But you can call me Arabelle, or just Belle."

"I think Belle suits you."

After a while, when everything was sorted out, Belle had bailed both Sydney and Gordon out of jail.

Gold rubbed the back of his neck and leaned over to Belle.

"Now why on God's green earth d'ya bail him out, Love?" He whispered.

"Oh come on. You both were equally guilty." She replied back in the same whisper tone.

" And just because you're the one I'm in love with, doesn't mean I should leave him in jail."

He sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right. Thank you for doing this. I knew I could count on you."

Before they left the station Gold wrapped Belle in his arms and peppered her face and shoulders with kisses.

"I love you Belle." He said, touching her face.

"I love you too." She smiled. There was a gagging noise behind them and they both turned to see a repulsed Gordon.

"Oh don't mind me." He said, backing away from them as if they had leprosy.

Sydney smirked, which earned a disapproving look from Belle. He draped his arm over her shoulder and they left the station together.

"Wait!" Belle said, breaking away from him. "I'll be right back. I have to do something." She turned around and pushed open the door to the station. "Sheriff Swan?" The sheriff turned around from the papers she was filing. "Forget something?" She asked. "No. No. Not that." Belle said. "I just wanted to know if you and your boyfriend would like to join Sydney and I for dinner at Granny's diner tonight?"

Emily smiled. "Sounds good. What time?" "Does five work?" "See you then."

Belle walked back outside to where Gold was waiting for her.

"What did you do?" He asked, when he saw the amused look on her face. "Invited Sheriff Swan and her boyfriend to have dinner with us at Granny's." Gold sighed and rubbed his temples. "Belle, dear. I'm not sure if you realize that I am not a sociable person. And now you invited the woman who arrested me, to have dinner with us?" "Oh come on Sydney. You're charming and funny. And to me you are always gentlemanly and sweet. You'll survive."

That evening at Granny's, there were hamburgers and ice teas all around. At first Nick seemed to be having a good time, but when he got a closer look at Sydney, he became quieter and seemed anxious to leave. Belle wondered if Sydney had such a horrible reputation that it cause people he didn't know to shy away from him.

"So do you guys have any plans to have children?" Belle asked out of the blue.

Emily grinned. "Already got one. His names Harry." "Aww." Belle smiled back. "How old?" "Eleven." Nate and Emily said together. "Next time, you should bring him a long." Gold said. Emily smiled and nodded, but Nate had a fleeting look of panic that only Belle caught.

When they finished, Belle walked back to the bakery, and Sydney insisted on going with her. When she had gathered her things he asked her if it would be easier if she just went back home with him. "I already move some of my things into Ruby's. Sorry." She said, noticing the downcast look on his face she added, "Maybe I'll be moving into your hose sometime soon." "Really?" He asked, perking up instantly. "Yup." She said, kissing his cheek. "When we get married."


	7. Coffee, Doughnuts and Scandal

**A/N Hello Dearies! Thank you all for reviewing! This story is my dearest treasure at the moment, and I'm glad you are all enjoying it. I realize Sydney is confusing because of Sydney Glass, but when I wrote the story I was not thinking of that Sydney. No relation Mr. Glass at all ;) I changed the first names of most of the characters, just to make it more fun.**

**Please R&R and fall in love with the charming Sydney Gold ;)**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Ruby cried, hitting Belle over the head with a pillow.

"Your boyfriend called you like three times. And your mom called ten. I answered the last one."

Belle sat straight up. "Why would you answer my mom's call? I've been screening them for the past week!"

Even though Belle is darling and kindhearted, everyone screens calls at some point. She sighed heavily and began pulling the covers over her air-mattress bed. "What did she say?"

"Not much." Ruby replied, blowing some bubbles with her gum and snapping them back into her mouth.

"She wanted to ask when you were coming to get your stuff."

Belle shuddered. She was dreading the day when she had to go back to her house where her whole family, and probably Gordon too, were waiting to reprimand her.

"I'll get it after work." Belle muttered, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Uh, hate to break it to you hon, but it's Sunday." Ruby said, placing a red manicured hand on her hip.

Belle stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. She was late for church.

Rushing to the closet she grabbed out her favorite skirt and top, and rushed into the bathroom. She pulled off her pajamas and shimmied into her skirt. She pulled her blouse on with one hand and grabbed her mascara with the other in a frenzy to get ready.

She tied her hair back in a bun, applied a layer of mascara and lipgloss, put on some flats and was out the door. She was within waking distance from the church, but it took a few minutes. When she was almost there she met Sydney, walking regally down the street with his cane in hand. "Hello, Love. Out for a morning stroll?" He asked, matching her pace. "No." She said breathlessly. "Late...for church..." She looked over at the dashing man whom she had fallen so very deeply in love with. "Oh. Church. Yes I forgot that's a...ahem, a traditional Sunday outing. I just remembered I have a meeting I must attend, but I shall see you later." Belle caught her breath. "Come with me." She said it quietly, gently, but pleadingly.

"Belle. You know I can't."

"Please." She begged, taking his hand.

His eyes brown eyes searched her lovely blue ones. His heart thumped in his chest. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he couldn't face all those people who were disgusted by him. He couldn't go into God's holy place after all the sins he'd committed in his life.

"I can't Belle. I'm sorry." He let go of her hand and walked away.

Belle sat in the pew, hands folded in her lap, trying not to let her mind wander.

While she listened to her father's sermon on forgiveness, she thought of all the people who still would not forgive Sydney for his past sins.

When church was over, it was announced that there would be coffee a donuts at Pastor French's.

She walked outside and slipped her cell out of her pocket. "Sydney?" "Yes, what is it Dear?" "You don't have to if you don't want to, but would you think about coming with me to my parent's house?" "Belle...you don't want me to go. Your family will treat you coldly if I'm there. If I'm not, they will hopefully treat you better."

"Sydney, listen to me. I love you and accept you. They, as my family, should accept you too. I need you there with me."

She heard a heavy sigh on the other side of the receiver.

"Oh my dear Belle. I suppose I'll go for you."

She smiled. "Thank you. Lets go over there together. I'll meet you here at the church as we can walk there together?" "Alright."

He arrived in ten minutes and waited outside for her.

She walked out of the church, biting her lip to keep from smiling like and idiot when she saw Sydney leaning up against his car, looking oh-so-very handsome.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Let's go and get this over with." He said half-jokingly.

She took his hand and they walked together across the street and down the sidewalk to the place she used to call home.

When they were at the door, Sydney placed a hand on her cheek and gently turned her face to his. He could see the fear in her eyes. It was his time to play the roll of comforter.

"Don't worry Belle. I'm here for you. If they say anything to hurt you, we'll leave."

"I'm not worried about me." She whispered. "I'm worried about how they're going to treat you."

"Don't worry about me Sweetheart. I'll be fine." He kissed her cheek.

"Now lets hurry and get this over with."

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Moe opened the door, his face lighting up. "Belle!" He exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"I've been meaning to call you. I don't agree with the ultimatum your mother gave you." He whispered.

Raising his volume a bit, he opened the door wider and said, "Come in, both of you." He patted Sydney on the back. "Welcome to my home Mr. Gold."

"Thank you for having me." Gold replied.

They were led into the kitchen where they were met by a room of chattering men and women who ceased talking the moment they walked in.

"Is that Pastor French's daughter?" One whispered. An old woman with blue hair replied that indeed it was.

"Then that can't possibly be..." "Mr. Gold." Another finished.

Belle hugged the women she knew and shook the hands of those she didn't.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Sydney Gold."

"Mr. Gold, pleased to make your acquaintance." Sydney said, extending a hand to one after another of the French's guests.

He then moved to Belle's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh my goodness!" One of the women exclaimed.

"It's true! Lori Anne down at the salon told me they were together, but I wouldn't believe her. Oh heaven help the poor child, stuck with that drunk."

"Oh yes. We know what he wants from her. Indeed we do." Said the blue haired woman.

"Um, I'm right here, you know." Gold said, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"We know you're here, and none of us like it. You should just stay away from Belle. Leave the innocent thing alone and go find some girl like Ruby to mess around with."

"Jennifer," Belle began flitting her eyes across the room in search of the voice to whom the hateful comment belonged. The woman stepped forward, but another put a hand on her shoulder. "Come now Jenny, we needn't make a scene." "Molly Lucas, you have no say in what I choose to speak about." Molly's eyes grew fiery. "Oh yes I do." She said, "Especially when you mention my granddaughter in such a hateful way."

Belle stood a little straighter, her heart beating quickly in her chest. "Enough!" All eyes were on her. She saw the worried look on her father's face and the angry one on her mother's. "I want all of you to listen to me." She brushed a curl away from her face and wetted her lips.

"I love Sydney. He is a wonderful man. I have forgiven all of his past mistakes, and embraced him for who he is. It isn't fair the way that all of you treat him. You want to be like Jesus, yet you shun people like Ruby and Sydney. It's wrong, and I will not stand for such forms of hypocrisy. If you don't accept him, then you aren't fulfilling the basic truths of your faith, and you are definitely not accepting me."

Gold tightened his grip on Belle when he heard some of the comments that her speech provoked. Moving quickly he took her to the corner of the room.

He kissed her cheek, her forehead and then her lips. They were both in their own world, forgetting that there was a room full of gossipy and judgmental women glaring at them through their mascara caked lashes. Granted, not all of them were that way, but many were.

"I love you Belle." He muttered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And I love you."

Not too soon after that, Belle gathered the remainder of her things, and kissed her parents goodbye.

"Belle? May I speak with you?" He father asked, grabbing her elbow and pulling her to the side.

"I disagree with your mother. And I think it's fine for you to stay here and be with..." He coughed.

"Mr. Gold."

Belle smiled at her father. He had always been kind and loving. He was the reason she was the way that she is now.

"Daddy," she said gently. "It was time for me to leave anyway." He looked downcast. "You can't stay with Ruby forever." "No, not forever." She smiled dreamily, obviously thinking of marriage. "I'll eventually get married, and move in with my husband." "Gold?" "If he'll have me. I love him Dad." "Your mother will never forgive you." "She'll have to live with it." He sighed. "It's your decision Belle. But," he paused. "I-I can tell he really cares for you."

Belle smiled. "He does." Gold entered the room looking from Belle to the Pastor. He coughed nervously. "I hope I wasn't interrupting." He said. "I was just..looking for Belle." She took his arm. "I'm ready." She waved goodbye to her father and called a goodbye to her mother who was in the kitchen.

Belle's phone started ringing so she picked it up.

"Hey, it's Emily."

"Hey Em, what's up?" Belle asked, switching the phone to her other ear.

"Do you and Gold want to meet us at Molly's diner?" She asked, refferring to the diner that was a local favorite. Some called it Molly's, others called it Granny's.

"Sure thing. What time?"

"We're planning to head over in about ten minutes. We have Harry with us so you'll be able to meet him."

"Great, see you in ten."

Belle slid into the read leather booth next to Sydney and smiled at Emma and Nate .

"It's good to meet you Harry," She said, extending her hand to the cute eleven year old boy who sat across from her.

"It's nice to meet you too Ma'am, and Sir." He said, shaking Sydney's hand.

"The boy has good manners." Gold commented. Emma beamed. "That isn't really my doing," She began but was interrupted.

"What are earth are you doing with my son?" A tall, beautiful woman stood with both hands on her hips. She brushed a piece of her dark hair from her face.

"Your son?" Belle looked around the table, searching for an explination.

"She adopted Harry. Before Nate and I came back into his life."

"That's right." The woman said with a smile, baring freakishly white teeth against the dark red of her cherry lipstick.

"_I_ adopted him, and I do not believe I gave you permission to take him out to lunch."

Everyone was so focused on Harry's adoptive mother, that no one noticed that Sydney was sinking lower and lower, as if he were going to hide under the table.

Suddenly, the woman noticed him. "Why if it isn't Sydney Gold, the old heartberaker himself."

"Regina Hills. Always a pleasure." Gold muttered.

"You act as though you aren't happy to see me." She said, pretending to be hurt.

"I think I should be the unhappy one. You aren't the one who was left." She smiled. "Funny to see I've quite picked myself up since then, you didn't think I'd be heartbroken forever. Yes I'm doing fairly well, considering I'm Mayor Hills and all."

"What on earth is she talking about ?" Belle inquired, turning to Sydney who was a strange greenish color.

"Mayor Hills and I were...together at one point."

Belle's eyes widened. "Why don't you join us for lunch?" Nate asked, trying to break the tension.

"That way, you can keep an eye on us, and Harry can stay for lunch."

"Yes I think I'll stay." Regina said, sliding in next to Belle.

"I have many stories to tell."

Gold wished he could crawl under a rock and disappear, for he knew the kind of stories she was going to be telling his Belle. And after those stories, well he can only pray he wouldn't lose her.


	8. When I Can't Forgive Myself

**A/N Sorry this chapter took a while and it's so short! But I'd like to thank all the dearies who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Please R&R :)**

Belle went to Ruby's and immediately took a shower after some of the stories she heard from Regina. Although she was disappointed to hear of the crazy things Sydney used to do, she knew that was his past.

When she recounted the events to Ruby, her friend merely shook her head.

"Don't believe a word that witch says!" She had exclaimed. "Can't you see she's trying to move in on your man?!"

Belle didn't think that's what was happening, but now that she thought about it, Regina had been toying with Sydney in a flirty way, flaunting her success in his face. Maybe she really did want him back...

That's when Belle started doubting herself.

"Ruby...Oh I hope she doesn't try to steal him back. She is very beautiful and successful, and they have history together-"

"STOP!" Ruby yelled. "Stop it. Are you out your mind girl? You are the most beautiful girl, well next to me of course. You are _gorgeous_ and he is lucky to have you. If he leaves you for her, then it's his loss, and he obviously is blind with no intellect."

Belle smiled. Ruby had a roundabout way of making her feel better whenever she was upset.

A few days later Sydney and Belle sat together in his library.

"I hate to bring this up," He began, "But I'm sorry you had to listen to all those stories of Regina's. Although I don't deny most of them, a few of them were quite embellished." He bit his lip nervously.

"I hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh sweetheart!" Belle exclaimed, laying her hand on his shoulder. "I told you I forgive already. Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes and do things that we regret. I forgive you, its in the past."

Gold didn't look certain. "I know it's in the past. And I know that you forgive me, because you're a good woman. But I can't forgive myself. For some reason I feel there is something else for me to do."

The library was quiet except for the crackling of the fire. Then Belle sat up straighter and placed both her hands on Sydney's shoulders.

"Come to church with me on Sunday."

Sydney looked away from her. He couldn't go to church. He would embarrass himself, and most importantly, Belle.

"Please Sydney. This month my Father does a sermon every Sunday on forgiveness. It would be good for you to hear. I'll be right there with you. I promise. Please?"

He passed his hand over his face and groaned. "Oh alright. I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."

"Oh, you won't regret it!" Belle exclaimed, kissing his face over and over.

Sydney wasn't so sure.

That Sunday, Sydney sat in the back row with Belle, grasping her hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. After the choir sang a few hymns, Pastor French went up to the pulpit.

"Today," He said, leafing through his Bible, "We are continuing our study of forgiveness. Now last Sunday we talked about Joseph forgiving his brothers who sold him into slavery, and today I am going to talk to you about the forgiving heart of Jesus. Now, after he had been ridiculed, savagely beaten, and hung on the cross, do you know what he did?" Moe looked around the church.

"Did he curse every man who had laid a stripe across his back? Did he spout hateful words toward his betrayer Judas? Did he swear vengeance?" Moe shook his head. "No, that's not what he did. He lay there on that cross, bloody and weak, and he prayed. He said `Father, forgive them. For they know not what they do.' Isn't that something?"

Moe closed his Bible. "My beloved people, I know there are some of you here, who have unforgiving hearts. Towards yourself, and each other. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I'll simply say: What would our Lord do?"

There was prayer and more singing, but Sydney heard none of it. He couldn't stop thinking about the grace of Belle's God.

When he and Belle had dinner together that night, he thanked her for convincing him to go to church with her.

"I think I needed to hear that. About your God being so forgiving."

Belle took a sip of her tea. "Do you think you'll go again?" She asked, setting it down.

"It's a possibility." He replied.

When they stood up to wash the dishes, Belles phone rang.

"Belle its Em. I have to talk to you. In person. Now."

"Okay," Belle replied, her face turning white. "But are you okay? Harry? Nate?"

"Yes we're all fine. I just need to talk to you."

"Um, alright. I'm with Sydney right now, but I'll meet you at Granny's in like ten minutes."

"Alright see you soon."

She walked to Granny's and slid into the booth she saw Emma in.

Not wasting any time, Emily began speaking. "Listen Belle. Nate has been talking to me... He would have come to talk to you himself but he is to embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"He thinks that Sydney... is his father."

Belle choked on the water Granny had brought her.

"Wh-what?" She sputtered.

"When he was a little kid, his dad deserted him and his mother. He was really little at the time, but Mr. Gold's face just reminds him of his father."

"Could he be wrong?" Belle asked quietly.

Emily sipped her soda thoughtfully. "Well yeah. But he is fairly certain."

"What's his mother's name?" Belle asked softly. Too softly for Emily to hear.

"Hmm?"

"What is Nate's mother's name?"

"Milana."

The blood drained from Belle's face, and she dropped the glass of water that was in her hand, not even caring that it shattered all over the floor.

** A/N i was thinking of doing an AU YouTube video based on this fanfic. Would you watch that? Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	9. Cinnamon in the Ocean

** A/N Sorry for the really slow update. I've been busy and not very inspired lately, so I waited until I felt I could produce the best chapter instead of giving you a short sloppy one. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE R&R **

"It...it can't be true." Belle stammered, hoping she had heard Emily wrong. She hasn't said the name of Sydney's first wife, had she?  
Deep inside, Belle knew the truth. Nate was Sydney's son. They had the same shape of eyes and crease in their brow. And now that she really though about it, Harry looked an awful lot like Sydney too with his dark eyes, high cheekbones and long narrow nose. How had she not seen it before?

Emily reached over and touched Belle's hand. "I know it must be a shock to you. I'm still shocked myself." Belle merely nodded, her mind racing a mile a minute.

When she spoke it came out in a big hurried mess of a rush.  
"Sydney needs to know. He was so hurt by what happened with his wife, and losing his son. Emily, he thinks he will never see his son again. He needs to know Nate is his son. He needs to know that the child he's been placing on his knee is his own flesh and blood, his own grandchild and-"

"I know." Emily interrupted. "Believe me. I've been bothering Nate about telling Sydney. But he has to tell him in his own time."  
Belle sighed. She wanted Nate to tell Sydney now. She felt like she couldn't wait any longer for him to know.

She and Emily parted ways, and Belle jogged to Ruby's. She needed her best friend's advice.

Sure enough, Ruby was there with a glass of cherry cola and a whole lot of attitude.

"What's bothering you Hon?" She asked, smacking her bubblegum a few times and putting on a fake Jersey accent.

"It's about Sydney again." Belle said quietly. She took a sip of her soda before continuing.

"I can't stop thinking about the stories the mayor told. And about his first wife. I'm starting to wonder if he can ever really feel anything for anyone, or if he just can't be alone."

Ruby sighed heavily. "Come on girl. We talked about this! That man is cray-zay about you. He never barely talked to anyone before he met you. He never went to church, and he was always found drunk on some park bench somewhere. He's trying to change for you. Because Honey, believe it or not, I think he's in love with you."

"Ruby the reason I'm having such a hard time with this is because I'm in love with him. But he shows no sign of wanting to marry me, even though I've hinted around about it before."

Ruby bit her lipstick covered lip.  
"Belle. First you need to talk to him and have him tell you everything. About his wife, about the mayor. You two need to totally trust each other before you can have a relationship. Now go. Scurry along. I'm not going to sit here all day."

Ruby shooed Belle out of her house to go and see the man who occupied her thoughts all day.

Sydney was is the kitchen, sipping a glass of whiskey while leafing through the few orders of watches he had gotten. Business had been slow for the past few weeks.

He heard a tapping on his door and opened it to Belle.  
His smile disappeared when he saw the look on her face.

"What's the matter Love? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

Belle didn't answer him, just mumbled something that sounded almost like "Can I come in?" As a response he opened the door wider and stepped out of the way so she could come in.

"Belle, what's the matter?" Gold asked after giving her a glass of water and seating her next to him at the table.

Her lovely blue eyes searched his face for a moment.  
"After everything with the Mayor, and the stories of your wife..." She took a deep breath. " I've been having some doubts about your feelings for me."

Sydney moved towards her slowly. "What can I do to erase your doubts?" His face was near hers, and she wrinkled her nose at the smell of whiskey on his breath. She hated that he drank, and wished he would stop. But that wasn't why she was here today.

Noticing the distraught look on Belle's face, he leaned forward and kissed her, but he knew that wasn't enough.  
"Belle. I married Milana for all the wrong reasons." He said quietly, looking into her eyes, reading all the pain and worry in those sea blue eyes of hers.

"I didn't love her. I never even liked her as much as I liked you before we even knew each other. And...About the uh. The mayor..." He paused and took a drink of his whiskey. He coughed, sputtered, and then continued.  
"It was a few years after Milana left with my son. I was lonely, felt like a failure at life and had nothing to live for. I was drinking all the time, more than I ever have in my life, and I began a relationship with Regina. She was young, and not so innocent, and it was wrong of me to take advantage of her. I started feeling guilty so I broke it off, and apparently broke her heart."

He stopped talking and bit his lip.  
"Belle, I've never been in love before and I didn't think I ever would be. I'm not sure how to do this love thing. But I want you to know that my heart, however worthless it may be to everyone else, it belongs to you."  
Tears gathered between Belle's cinnamon lashes and spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you Sydney. I'm so afraid of losing you. So afraid that you don't love me as much as I love you."

He laughed and wiped away her tears. "I'm afraid it isn't possible for me to ever not love you. Believe me, I've been trying for years."  
Belle sat up on her chair. "What do you mean, years?"

Sydney blushed. "I. Well. I." He sighed. "Fine. I've loved you for years. But I never thought you would return my feelings. My heart nearly pounded out of my chest when you came in my watch shop."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Belle gushed. Sydney turned away, embarrassed. Belle caught his arm and pulled him to her. She embraced him for the longest time, and then kissed his face.

That night when Belle got home, Ruby was sitting on the couch watching tv. She clicked it off when Belle came in, and they discussed Sydney for fifteen minutes, until Belle noticed what Ruby was wearing. Long dark jeans, a lacy red shirt with a frilly black half jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her makeup had a more natural look to it.

"Oh. My. Gosh. YOU HAD A DATE!" Belle squealed. "Who was it? I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!"  
Ruby smiled. "I've been seeing him for weeks now. It's uh. Doctor Whale."  
Belles jaw dropped. Doctor Whale and Ruby? They were polar opposites! But the doctor was very nice and also good looking. He would be good for Ruby.

"So are you guys officially boyfriend/girlfriend?" Belle asked, watching her friend's facial expression for any clues.

Ruby leaned back in her chair "Actually we've been dating for a while and I'm fairly certain he's going to propose." She paused. "I wasn't going to say anything because I know how stressed out you've been about you and Sydney's status."

"Oh Ruby!" Belle exclaimed. "I'm your best friend! I'm more hurt that you didn't tell me!"  
Ruby laughed. "Well look at the mess I made trying not to hurt your feelings."

"Sorry." Belle said. "I didn't hear you. I can't stop thinking about you...and doctor Whale."  
Belle smiled and waggled her eyebrows at Ruby, who picked up a pillow and hit Belle over the head with it.

"Stop it. Your creepy smile is making me uncomfortable." She muttered, turning away from Belle.

"Oh wow. You really are in love with him aren't you? Come an admit it." Belle prodded, leaning her elbows on the coffee table and placing her chin in her hands, but she didn't get an answer because conveniently, Belles phone rang. When she saw it was Emily's caller ID she went in the other room. She knew she was calling about Sydney and Nate, and she didn't want Ruby to know before Sydney did.

"Hey Emma-Wemma. Emily-Wemily. What's crack-a-lackin?" Belle laughed nervously. There was a long silence.  
"Um Belle. Are you okay?"

Belle laughed again. "I'm fine and dandy. Just trying to lighten the mood is all. So anyway, what's up?"  
"I just wanted to see how you're holding up."  
"I'm fine."

There was a silence in which Belle could almost see the sheriff with her head cocked to the side, one eyebrow raised, and hand on hip.  
Belle sighed.

"Okay fine. I'm doing awful. I can't stop thinking about Nate and Sydney and I want to tell him. Can't we just make them get together and talk? They need it really badly. Both of them."

"I know that Belle. But we can't rush into things. We could damage both of them by forcing them to begin a relationship. They need time to figure things out together and heal."

"I know, I know. It's just hard, you know?"  
"Yeah." Emily replied. "We'll let them do it on their own terms, okay? And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

For the next week Belle was so busy with the bakery, her part time job at the bookstore, and church that she didn't see much of Sydney.  
She leaned against the flour covered counter and pulled out her cell phone. She knew that Sydney hated texting, but she couldn't call him right now with a bakery full of people.

"Dinner Grannie's?"  
She shoved her phone in her pocket and continued rolling out the pie crust.  
When she had filled the pie and put it in the oven, her phone buzzed.  
"I.,would ,rather ,?meet, at my hous."  
Belle smiled at his messy text. He always complained that the buttons were too close together.  
"K. 5:30?" She responded, getting back a "See,,you.z,then"

His house never ceased to intimidate her. It made her feel almost inferior.  
The beautiful white paint that coated the outside, the apple tree with the shiny red apples in the front yard,(which he hated because it reminded him of the mayor) and the gorgeous wood floors and expensive furniture that were throughout the entire house.

She knocked and waited, smoothing her checkered skirt and fluffing her hair. Sydney opened the door, greeted by a smiling Belle. His face looked downcast, and he didn't return her smile.  
He led her in the kitchen where she sat down on one of his tall barstools and looked around. There was no food in sight and she was starving.  
Sydney sat down next to her.

"I need to talk to you Belle." Not Sweetheart, not Love, not even Dearie. Just Belle. Something in his voice told her that this wasn't going to be a good talk.

"I need time to figure things out. I know last week when you came to me, I may have given you some incorrect illusions about our future."  
Belle furrowed her eyebrows. "What does that mean?."

He leaned closer to her. "Belle, I'm sorry. I can't continue this relationship. At least not right now. There are things that you want, that you deserve from a man. Things that I can't give you."

"Like what?" Belle asked biting her lip, not knowing how adorable Sydney found that, and how much harder that made things for him.  
"Belle you need someone who is clean, sober. Somebody who can take part in your church activities, and be there for you. Not somebody who makes you worry about them constantly, and who's past haunts not only them, but you too."

"Sydney... Why?" she whispered, promising herself she'd be strong, brave, and listen to his reasoning for his so coolly tearing her heart out.  
"Why did you tell me you loved me only last week, and then decide to do this to me?"

There were things about Sydney that she didn't necessarily like, but she accepted him because she loved him, and the fact that he didn't realize this broke her heart.

He turned away and without looking at her, said "I'm sorry. I should have said this to you sooner. But I was a coward. Another feature you don't need in a man."

She stood up to leave but paused and went to where he sat and gently brushed his cheek, leaning in to kiss him.  
"No Belle. Just go."

He turned away before he could see the first tear run down her cheek.


	10. Broken Heart and The Bakery

** A/N Here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy. R&R**

**xoxo, Moxie**

The walk home from his house was the hardest, longest walk she had ever taken in her life.

As she walked slowly along the sidewalk through the drizzling rain, she couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face. She did her best to hold it in until she got home to Ruby's. Her friend wasn't home, so she had the small house all to herself.

She lay down on her air mattress and sobbed. When the sobbing died down she looked up at the ceiling, hiccuping frequently and wondering what she could have done to make him change his mind.

"I love him. So, so much. Why can't he just let me love him." She let the tears come again, glad that she hadn't cried in front of him. All she wanted right now was to be wrapped his arms, feeling his love surround her. But she was alone, lying on the most uncomfortable air mattress known to man.

When the tears subsided the feelings began to change to anger. He had been so serious, level and calm while he had been virtually ripping her heart out. Not a crack of the voice, not a tear down his cheek.

She bit her lip until it bled. She wished that she could say all these things meant that he didn't love her, but she knew that wasn't true. The moments they had shared, the feeling she had when they were together, were not imaginary. But, she supposed that sometimes even those who were destined to be together, those with the strongest love, still fell apart.

~ () ~

The next few weeks were hard for Belle. She was upset about Sydney, but she wasn't the type of woman to sit around and mope all day. She still went to work, and did what she had to do, but things became increasingly harder when the flow of customers grew to masses.

She surveyed the store. Empty for now, but not for long.  
She pulled her thick curls into a ponytail and tied her apron around her back. She had three dozen batches of cookies to make and two dozen pies. She had been falling behind in the baking lately, and with no one to help her, she was fronting the entire load herself.

The door opened and closed a few times as first one, than two, than three, until the tiny store was nearly full of people.

"Two cups of sugar, some vanilla...now where on earth did I put the baking soda?" She scrambled around the kitchen for a moment, looking frantically for the baking soda. She heard the ting of the bell, letting her know that another costumer had arrived. She grew frantic. This was too much for her to handle. She pulled out her cell phone and with flour covered hands, called Ruby.

"Ru, can you come to the bakery? Like now?" She paused. "Yeah I'm fine, there's just too much work for me to handle by myself." She lowered her voice so the people who were examining the baked goods wouldn't hear her.

After five minutes Ruby had arrived, sleeves rolled up and ready to work.  
"Can you handle the people out front while I do the baking?"  
Ruby flashed her a brilliant smile and nodded, causing her large hoop earrings to jangle around.

"I've got them. You get back to baking."

Ruby took over out front and did a wonderful job. Helping people choose pastries, boxing them up and tying them with a pink bow all lovely, and sending the people happily on their way. She made it easier for Belle, who now only had to worry about getting done the baking.

After closing time Belle and Ruby sat at one of the tables, both with cups of coffee in their hands, and reflected on their day.

"Ruby. Thank you so much. I honestly couldn't have gotten through the day without you." Belle said, sipping her coffee and smiling at her best friend.

"No problem B. Anytime." She replied with a wink.  
Belle cleared her throat and stirred a bit more sugar in her coffee.  
"Ru, do you think you'd consider working here? At least for a little while, until you find something better I mean."

A huge grin spread across Ruby's face. She stood up and threw her arms around Belle.  
"Of course! I really liked working here today. And to be honest I need the money."

Belle ran her finger around the rim of her cup.  
"I also wanted to talk to you about our living arrangement. I would like to start helping you with the rent."

She held up her hands before Ruby could protest. They discussed and eventually settled on a number.  
"See, that wasn't so hard." Belle said with a smile.

She was about to pour herself some more coffee when her cell phone rang.

"Hey it's Emma."  
"Hey Em. What's up?" Belle asked, leaning against the counter and pressing her phone to her ear.  
"I thought I'd let you know, Nate is heading over to Sydney's."


	11. Watch Repair and Double Bombshells

_Tick, tick, tick, tok, tick, tok, tok, tick,_

Gold's house was filled with the melodic music of dozens of ticking watches. He sat at his kitchen table, sipping a little Irish coffee while he worked.

He had gotten the fifth watch polished, oiled and fitted with a new band, when there was a knock on his door. He stood up, stretched and walked to the door. Standing there was Emily Swan's boyfriend, Nate.  
The young man looked absolutely downcast and Sydney decided he'd let him in and offer him some coffee.

"Well isn't this a surprise." He said, letting Nate in. The young man looked around Sydney's home, obviously struck with it splendor and beauty.  
Probably didn't think the town drunk had any money. He thought bitterly to himself while he stirred Nate a cup of coffee. He was about to pour in the alcohol he paused with the bottle over the cup. Turning to Nate he asked, "How old are you, Son?"

Nate jumped out of his chair, nearly having a heart attack before he remembered that Sydney had no idea who he was.

"Tw- Twenty Nine. Sir. I'm twenty nine."

Gold smiled. The boy sounded so nervous.  
"Old enough to have alcohol." He commented. Nate shook his head vigorously. "Oh no. I don't drink." He responded. Gold cast a him a sideways look that he didn't catch, and set the bottle down with a thud.  
"Here you go." He said handing Nate the red ceramic cup of steaming,  
boring, non-alcoholic, coffee.

"What brings you here today. Has everyone in town suddenly lost the ability to speak and you were left with only once choice of a person to talk to?" Gold asked, sipping his drink.

Nate smiled, feeling a bit of the tension leave the air.  
"No," he laughed. "I have something I need to talk to you about. Something that's really...sensitive. And I don't really know how to begin. I mean I sort of have an idea and its not like I haven't rehearsed it one thousand times-"

"Oh for heavens sakes! Spit it out boy." Gold interrupted. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were asking me for my daughters hand or something. The way you're acting. But since I have no daughter, I know that's not the case. So tell me what you must tell me before I make your coffee an Irish one and then kick you out of my house."

Gold ended his outburst with a slurp of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, placing his right ankle on his left knee and supporting it with his hand.

Nate blushed like a school boy and cleared his throat. "Do  
You know a woman named Milana?"

Gold stared. "Yes." He replied slowly. "But why is that a concern of yours?"  
"She's my Mother".

"Oh so she remarried. Well good for her. I can see why you told me, you don't want things to become awkward if her and your father came in town to visit. I understand." He smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that though. Mil and I were married a long, long time ago. We've both moved on."  
Nate but his lip. Why was Sydney making things harder?  
"Milana didn't remarry Mr. Gold." He began softly.  
"And I'm her only child. My real name is Baily. Baily Gold."

~()~

Belle pushed the grocery cart into the snack aisle, tossing ding dongs and other non- healthy snacks that don't even taste that good, into the cart. Running a bakery she always had delicious home cooked pastries around the house, but sometimes she got tired of those and just wanted some artificial, pre made snacks that came in plastic wrapping, no baking required. When she had thrown four different boxes of snacks into the cart she headed to the produce to put in a few healthier options.

When she was done doing groceries she headed to a coffee shop and got herself a large frozen cappuccino. Sipping it contentedly she stopped at a gas station and filled up her car, and then headed to a local department store and bought herself a pair of plum high heels and a scarf (both half price). Even after that, she still didn't want to go home. She sat in the car on her iPhone texting Ruby. After a few minutes Ruby had to go. She had a date with Whale and didn't want to miss it.

Belle drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Waiting until she gathered the courage to look at the clock.  
The bakery had been closed since four. Emma had called at four fifteen.

She glanced at her clock. It was a little after five thirty.

How is that even possible? It seemed like four hours had passed. She had done so much. Groceries, coffee, shopping, filled her car with gas.  
She picked up her sparkly pink iPhone and texted Em.

_"Heard anything from Nate?" _  
Her phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_"Not yet. Fingers crossed ;P "_

Obviously Miss Emily was more light hearted about this than Belle was feeling at the moment.

_"Idk how Syndey's gonna handle a bombshell like this. And it's not like I can go 2 his house and talk about it. We r broken up." _

"_Don't worry_ _B. If Sydney wants to talk about it U will b the 1st 1 he calls." _  
Belle sat her phone in the cup holder and started her car, the one she barely ever drove since the places she normally went were within walking distance of each other.

She drove to Ruby's and unloaded all her groceries onto the kitchen counter. When she had put them all away, Ruby texted saying she was on her way home.

Belle put on a pot for tea and waited for it to boil. She sat at the table, drumming her fingers on the table. She missed Sydney. So much. No matter how hard she tried not to think about him, he just kept slipping back into her mind. When she looked forward she couldn't imagine a life without him. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest, and she wondered if it would ever go away.

Ruby came home, took a shower and then drank a cup of tea before heading to bed.

Humming softly to herself Belle hopped in the shower. Letting the warm water cascade down her body, she forgot all her worries for a while and enjoyed her shower.

As she got out and toweled herself off, something in the garbage can caught her eye. Gingerly she lifted out the pink and blue box and read the front. She glanced down in the garbage can and saw the pregnancy test. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to look at it. Sliding her gaze downward slowly she looked. It read positive.

Shocked, she leaned against the wall. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to make sense of her emotions. Ruby was pregnant.


	12. Irish Coffee, Lipstick, and Mistakes

**A/N We're getting close to the ending here. I'm actually very sad. This story has been my baby. but all good things must come to an end. Please take the time to Review, it means a lot.**

** Xoxo, Moxie**

"Ruby!" Belle yelled, not thinking before she spoke. Her best friend was pregnant and she hadn't even told her. Ruby came running in.

"What's wrong B?" She said, looking panicked for a second.  
Belle held out the pregnancy test and Ruby's jaw went slack.

"You. You're pregnant?! Belle! Did you tell Sydney?" Before Belle could speak she added, "The baby is Sydney's, right?"

"Stop it Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, blushing a deep scarlet red.  
"This test isn't mine. I thought it was yours. I found it in the trash can."  
Ruby smiled, relieved. "Oh no. It's not mine. It's Ella's. From across the street. She asked if she could take it here."

Belle hugged Ruby. "I'm glad you aren't pregnant. Babies are blessings, but you and the Doctor aren't ready for a baby."  
"You can call him Victor you know." Ruby said, nudging Belle with her elbow.

"That might take some getting used to."

~()~

"You're my son?" Gold stared at Nate, not believing what the boy had just said.

"But. That's impossible. I mean Milana. She. I-"

Nate stood up and moved closer to Sydney.

"I know this is shocking, strange and uncomfortable all wrapped into one."  
"You have no idea." Sydney muttered, thinking about how his son was older than Belle. The thought disturbed him.

Nate rubbed his temples and continued " I had to tell you before mom came into town and you found out the hard way."  
Sydney didn't seem to be hearing a word Nate said. There was a period of silence before Gold said, "Your mother is coming...here?"  
"Yeah. She wants to meet Emily. We haven't told anyone yet, but we're engaged." He smiled.

"I see." Gold replied. He leaned heavily on his cane and stared at Nate.  
"How long have you known?"

"A while."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was afraid."

Gold closed his eyes. His son, the son he thought he had lost forever, was standing right in front of him.

"I hope you understand." Nate muttered. "And, I'm sorry."

Gold opened his eyes. "My son." He said, not able to control the emotion in his voice.

"I have searched for you for so long. I hope you don't think that I didn't care about you. I loved you. So much. And I'm sorry that you had to grow up without me. But I am very proud of the man you grew up to be. You have a beautiful fiancé, an amazing son. You've created a wonderful life for yourself."

"So have you Dad." Nate said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder.  
"Belle is a wonderful girl."

He patted him on the back before placing his cup in the sink and letting himself out.

Gold sat at the table with his head in his hands.  
In the next hour he drank two glasses of whiskey and a glass of wine. Then he sat on his couch and fell asleep.

He slept for a while, until he heard a knock on his door.  
He was rather intoxicated, and stumbled to the door. He opened it only to find a stunning Regina Hills standing there. He was disheveled and smelled of alcohol and Regina decided she would take advantage.

"Let me in?" She asked, smiling darkly.  
He opened the door and she stepped in.  
When he closed the door and turned around to face her, she attacked him with a kiss.

When she let him go, they stared at each other for a moment.  
"This isn't right Miss Hills. I don't love you."

"Who said anything about love?" She asked, pulling him by his rumpled dress shirt and kissing him again.

"But...but, Belle." He managed to mutter in between the Mayor's kisses.  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And you two aren't together anyway."

With that Sydney dropped his resolve and let Regina kiss him, getting her red lipstick all over his face.

He and Belle weren't together anymore, so what did it matter? He would never deserve Belle.  
Returning her kisses with vigor, he no longer was innocent. Before she had kissed him, but now he willingly had kissed her. There was no turning back.

He looked up into Regina's dark brown eyes. They didn't compare to Belle's gorgeous blue ones.  
"Regina." He said, touching her elbow. She continued to kiss him.  
He pulled away.

"Reggie. I'm completely and utterly intoxicated. I have a headache that you wouldn't believe. I just need to go to bed."  
She rolled her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."  
She sighed. "Fine. Go on to bed."  
He left the kitchen and went to his bedroom where he flopped onto the bed and was asleep within minutes.

~()~

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the church as Belle  
sat next to her mother and grandparents, and listened to her fathers sermon. After church everyone filed out. Before Belle left the church, a woman in her late forties grabbed a hold of Belles hand.  
She tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear.

"Miss French?"

Belle smiled warmly at the blonde.  
"That's me."

The woman looked from side to side and lowered her voice.  
"I know that you and Sydney were together, and I realized how everyone in the town treated you, was wrong. My heart breaks to think that you two sacrificed a wonderful love just because of the awful things people here were saying."

Belle squeezed the woman's hand and smiled sadly.  
"Sydney and I had issues of our own. That's why we decided not to be together anymore." She couldn't help the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"You love him Belle. You can't let him go so easily." With that the woman patted Belle's hand and left her speechless in the church parking lot.  
How could a stranger touch her heart so? She had this ache to see Sydney everyday since they had broken up. But today for the first time, she actually thought she might follow through. She had walked past his house countless times, but never actually went to see him.

She hoisted her purse up onto her shoulder and started walking towards Sydney's home. It was late morning, and she assumed he would e awake.  
She walked up his front steps and knocked on the door. When it opened, Belles heart completely shattered in her chest.

Standing next to a disheveled, alcohol reeking Sydney, was an equally disheveled Mayor Regina, her lipstick smeared all over her face and Sydney's. Belle placed a hand over her mouth in shock and stumbled backward down his stairs.

She turned around and started walking away.  
"Belle! Wait!" Sydney called. "Belle! You don't understand!" She ignored him and went from walking to running.

All the way home she cried.  
Regina and Sydney... Were together. Again. She couldn't believe it. She should have known the minute Regina had brought up their "history" at lunch that one day.

She ran hard all the way to Ruby's, realizing now that Sydney would never be the man she thought he could be.  
He was a drunk. A drunk who let whatever woman who came to him fall into his arms.

She wiped away her tears. Realizing all of these things was the first step of completely moving on.


	13. Not So Concluding Conclusion

Pain shot up his leg with every step he took as he chased after Belle. He hadn't put this much strain on his leg in a long time.

"Belle please!" He called after her, wincing as he placed weight on his bad leg.

"Please slow down Love."

She turned around to stare at him, her gorgeous eyes filled with sadness.

"Sydney, I loved you. I gave you every little bit of me. I accepted you for who you are. Every time you shut me out I went home crying, wondering what I did wrong. I now realize that it wasn't me, it was you. You couldn't accept the fact that I love you for who you are. I gave you hopeless devotion. Gave my love to no other man but you. You were the only one I want. The only one I could even imagine wanting."

She paused, her lips trembling.

"But you obviously don't feel the same about me."

"What are you talking about Belle? I love you. With every ounce of my being."

"Just because I'm the preachers daughter doesn't mean I'm a naive idiot." She scoffed.

"I saw Regina at your house, the lipstick on your shirt. I think I can put the pieces together."

"You lied to me." She said. "You betrayed my trust."

Gold fumbled over his words. He knew what he did was wrong, but he was too prideful to admit it and, as is his trademark, he found a way out. "I didn't lie to you. We weren't together anymore. If I remember correctly, I ended the relationship."

Belle was shocked. This couldn't be the man she had fallen in love with, could it?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sydney, you toy with words, like you do people." Her voice trembled. "I loved you, flaws and all. But you just couldn't accept that. You are a good man, but you're still a man who makes wrong choices. I wish you and Regina happiness. Becuause I realize now, you two deserve each other." She turned on her heel and walked away.

~()~

"Doctor Whale?" The Doctor turned around to face a petiet blonde woman. "I'm Ella."

"Yes I remember. How's the little one doing?" He asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

Ella smiled. "She's great. But uh, that isn't what I came here for. It's actually a more personal matter."

"I'll be free in about an hour. I can meet you for dinner if you'd like."

Ella smiled. "I'll only take a few seconds. I just wanted to tell you this: If you want to marry Ruby, and I know you do, you should talk to Granny first. Ruby doesn't have a father for you to ask. You should talk to the only family she has."

Whale smiled. "I will. Thank you for your advice. I have to get back to work, but I'll be seeing you again soon."

That night at around nine he knocked on Granny's door, feeling more terrified than he ever felt in his life. It was funny how such a little old woman could strike fear into the heart of a grown man so easily.

The grumpy woman opened the door and crossed her arms. "What do you want."

Whale cleared his throat. "I...UH. May I come in?" Granny sighed heavily. "I guess. But can you make it quick? Its nine at night for goodness' sakes."

He sat uncomfortably on the couch, twisting his hands. Granny sat across from him, looking quite intimidating for an older woman.

"As you know, I've been seeing Ruby for a while now. And Ma'am, I love her. I came here to ask you...if you would approve of Ruby and I getting married."

Granny's eyes widened. "Ruby never seemed like the marrying type...at all." She commented. "But if you want to ask her, be my guest. Now can you get out of my house so I can go to sleep?"

He sighed, relieved and stood up. "Yes. I'll leave you alone now. But Granny?"

"What?"

He smiled. "Thank you."

She frowned at him and crossed her arms again. "Sure."

~()~

Gold stood in front of Ruby's house. He wasn't giving up this time. He had screwed up terribly with Belle, and even if she didn't want to listen to his apology, he was going to give one, which was rare for him. He never apologized to anyone, because is his mind he was never wrong. There was always someone else to blame, his actions were always justified. But not this time.

"Ruby, can ya let me in?" He knocked on the door again. "I know you're in there. Your blinds are open." The minute he finished speaking, the blinds were slammed down. He sighed and lowered himself onto the steps. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Belle." He said, knowing Ruby could hear. "It's pouring rain. So when I catch pnemonina and die, you can explain to my son and grandchild why exactly I was sitting on the steps of your house in the freezing rain."

He waited a few seconds before the door opened and there stood Ruby. "You think I'm stupid? You don't have a son or grandchild. What, did they magically appear overnight?"

He drew in a deep breath. "Well yes, in a way they did appear overnight. Nate is my son. Harry is my grandchild."

Ruby still looked like she didn't believe him, so out of his wallet he pulled a picture of him when he was a small lad. "Look. Look at this." He held it in front of her.

"Oh.. wow. That looks...Just like Harry." She said, taking the picture and examining it up close.

"Exactly. So may I come in? Or do you have an explanation for my death already figured out?"

Ruby sighed and lowered her hands from her hips. "I'll let you in." She handed him his picture back. "But not because of your stupid sob story about dying. I'll let you in because Belle doesn't want you sitting out there in the rain."

He looked around the room, searching for the lovely woman whom he had hurt so badly. "Where is she?"

Belle emerged from the living-room, her eyes red and puffy and her lips trembling. A sob caught in his throat at the sight of her. He loved her so much it physically hurt.

"I'm not here to beg you to take me back, or to justify my actions. I came to apologize to you. Belle, you are a beautiful, kind, loving, sweet woman. You made me want to be a better man. A better man for you. But I began struggling and feeling as if I never would be good enough. I see how the other men look at you. Younger men who can give you the relationship you deserve. I thought that I was doing you a disservice by being with you. Like I was taking away your chance at a happy life where you wouldn't have to worry about your husband being a drunk." He paused and swallowed hard.

"About what happened with Regina...I am so, so sorry. I made a mistake I know. It was easy with her because I'm not emotionally invested. I don't love her, or care about her like I do you. I'm not worried that her family would disown her because of me like I am with you."

He stood there wringing his hands nervously. "I know I said I wasn't going to ask you to take me back, but... if you're willing, I would like to begin again. Start our relationship over. I know I don't deserve you, but I can't live without you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't tell you that...I love you. I will always love you."

Belle stood there, staring at him. She had never felt such mixed emotions in her life. She loved him too, but she was so angry and hurt. How could he stand here and tell her he loved her after he had torn her heart to shreds so many times? She bit her lip and looked away from him. Looking at him made her want to throw herself into his arms and have him hold her. Slowly she outstreached her hand and clasped his.

"I love you. You know that. But it is going to take me a long time before I ever trust you again."

He pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his chest. "I know." He whispered into her hair. "I know"

**A/N Well, that's the end of my humble little story called Both my Broken wings. Lately I've been thinking, and I've had some ideas for a sequel. Maybe a wedding or two, possibly some little Whale and Gold children? What do you think? I'd love to hear reviews on the story and your thoughts on a sequel. Thank you so much all of you who have read and reviewed, and all of you who just read. I really appreciate those of you who took the time to review. It boosted my confidence and inspired some chapters that wouldn't have been as good without inspiration. **

**Check out the trailer on YouTube By searching Luv2Write55 and going to my channel. **

**! (I'm surprised how much I was able to make it like the story.) Love you all!**

**Xoxox, Moxie**


End file.
